


Chocolate Sauce

by TheMightyFlynn



Series: Daily Deviant drabbles [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chocolate Sauce, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Nipple Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 20:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18080402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/pseuds/TheMightyFlynn
Summary: It's so sticky. Not that Hugo's complaining.





	Chocolate Sauce

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: decorations.

“What are you…?”

Hugo trailed off with a gasp as he felt a line of stickiness being trailed over his stomach. Scorpius’ long hair brushed lightly against his chest as he ducked his head to follow the stickiness with his tongue.

“Scorp?”

Scorpius’ teeth teased against Hugo’s nipple as he grinned. “Decorating.” Flicking his tongue out, he hooked the silver ring attached there and tugged. “You need something else to go along with these.”

Pleasure jolted through Hugo as Scorp drizzled the chocolate sauce between his nipple rings, connecting them together.

“You’re decorating me?”

“I plan on cleaning you, too.”


End file.
